Nintendo Switch Video
Nintendo Switch Video is a series of game card of the Nintendo Switch that contained videos of popular children's TV shows and movies. They were developed by Majesco, though included some Video Game properties such as Pokémon, Mega Man and Sonic. The cartridges were highly criticized for their lack of high quality imaging, the small amount of space that could be featured on one cart, and the fact that if people wanted to watch it at home and on the road, they'd have to purchase two versions of the TV show/movie. The only movies that were released were surprisingly made by DreamWorks Animation, Disney and Illumination Entertainment and were CG/LA - High School Musical, Disney's Descendants, Toy Story, Cars, The Incredibles, Finding Dory, Wreck-It Ralph, Shrek, Madagascar, Kung Fu Panda, How to Train Your Dragon, Trolls, Despicable Me, and The Secret Life of Pets. Unlike the regular Nintendo Switch game card, as they can only be played on a Nintendo Switch. They were released from June 2018 to present. An enchanced, remastered and updated version, aimed at older fans called the Nintendo Switch Video XG, will be released in the Future. List of TV shows * American Dragon Jake Long ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 1 *** Bring It On *** Half Baked *** The Shaggy Frog *** Homecoming *** Siren Says *** Dreamscape *** The Love Cruise *** Fool's Gold ** American Dragon Jake Long Volume 2 *** Bite Father, Bite Son *** A Ghost Story *** Furious Jealousy *** Year of the Jake *** The Academy *** Breakout *** Something Fishy This Way Comes *** The Hong Kong Longs * Andi Mack ** Andi Mack Volume 1 *** 13 *** Outside the Box *** Shhh! *** Dancing in the Dark ** Andi Mack Volume 2 *** It's Not About You *** She Said, She Said *** Dad Influence *** Terms of Embarrassment * Back at the Barnyard ** Back at the Barnyard Volume 1 *** The Good, the Bad and the Snotty/Escape from the Barnyard *** Cowman and Ratboy/Cow's Best Friend *** Chez Pig/The Right Cow *** Saving Mrs. Beady/The Farmer takes a Woman * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures ** Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures Volume 1 *** Welcome to the Dreamhouse *** Clubhouse (Remix) * Ben 10 Reboot ** Ben 10: Volume 1 *** Waterfilter *** The Filth *** Freaky Gwen Ben *** Cutting Corners * Big City Greens ** Big City Greens Volume 1 *** Space Chicken/Steak Night *** Cricket Versus/Blue Tater * Big Hero 6: The Series ** Big Hero 6: The Series Volume 1 *** Issue 188 *** Big Roommates 2 ** Big Hero 6: The Series'' Volume 2' *** Fred's Bro-Tillion *** Food Fight * Bizaardvark ** Bizaardvark Volume 1 *** First! *** Draw My Life *** Frankie Has a Hater *** Superfan ** Bizaardvark Volume 2 *** The Collab *** Unboxing *** The First Law of Dirk *** Best Friend Tag * Braingames ** Braingames: The Complete Series *** Braingames Pilot (1983) *** Braingames #1 (1984) *** Braingames #2 (1984) *** Braingames #3 (1985) *** Braingames #4 (1985) *** Braingames #5 (1985) * Bunsen Is a Beast! ** Bunsen Is a Beast! Volume 1 *** Bunsen Is a Beast!/Body and the Beast *** Hide and Go Freak/Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream * Cartoon Network Collection ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 1 *** Fun Dungeon Face Off (from Clarence) *** The DVD (from The Amazing World of Gumball) *** Legendary Sandwich (from Teen Titans Go!) *** Escape from Monster Island (from The PowerPuff Girls) ** Cartoon Network Collection Volume 2 *** Find Your Bliss (from The PowerPuff Girls) *** Itch to Explore (from Craig of the Creek) *** The Scoop! (from Teen Titans Go!) *** The Stories (from The Amazing World of Gumball) * Codename: Kids Next Door ** Codename: Kids Next Door Volume 1 *** Operation N.O.-P.O.W.A.H. *** Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. *** Operation B.R.I.E.F. *** Operation D.O.G.F.I.G.H.T. * DC Super Hero Girls ** DC Super Hero Girls Volume 1 *** Super Hero High *** All About Super Hero High *** Roomies *** Crazy Quiltin *** Power Outage *** Fall Into Super Hero High *** Designing Disaster *** Weaponomics *** Clubbing *** Saving the Day *** New Beginnings *** Batgirl vs. Supergirl *** Quinn-tessential Harley *** License to Fly *** Doubles Trouble *** Franken-Ivy *** Dude, Where's My Invisible Jet? *** The Blunder Games *** Hawkgirl's Day Off *** Ring of Mire *** The Ultimate Accessory * Danny Phantom ** Danny Phantom Volume 1 *** Parental Bonding *** Attack of the Killer Garage Sale *** My Brother's Keeper *** Splitting Images *** Fanning the Flames *** Prisoners of Love *** Control Freaks *** Shades of Gray ** Danny Phantom Volume 2 *** Mystery Meat *** Teacher of the Year *** One of a Kind *** Million Dollar Ghost *** 13 *** Maternal Instincts *** Life Lessons *** Lucky in Love ** Danny Phantom Volume 3 *** Reign Storm (Part 1) *** Reign Storm (Part 2) *** Pirate Radio *** Doctor's Disorders *** Secret Weapons *** King Tuck *** Beauty Marked *** Micro-Management ** Danny Phantom Volume 4 *** Kindred Spirits *** Memory Blank *** Flirting With Disaster *** Torrent of Terror *** Claw of the Wild *** Girls' Night Out *** Reality Trip (Part 1) *** Reality Trip (Part 2) * Disney Channel Collection ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 1 *** Woo-oo! (from DuckTales) *** Going Extra Milo/The Undergrounders (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Star Comes to Earth/Party with a Pony (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) ** Disney Channel Collection Volume 2 *** The Great Dime Chase (from DuckTales) *** Boss Mabel (from Gravity Falls) *** Rooting for the Enemy/Sunny Side Up (from Milo Murphy's Law) *** Bea Stays in the Picture (from Fish Hooks) *** Matchmaker/School Spirit (from Star vs. the Forces of Evil) * Disney Channel Classic Collection ** Disney Channel Classic Collection Volume 1 *** Dumbo's Circus *** Welcome to Pooh Corner *** Mousercise *** You and Me, Kid *** Contraption *** Adventures in Wonderland *** MMC * Disney Junior Collection ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 1 *** Mickey's Wild Tire!/Sittin Kitty (from Mickey and the Roadster Racers) *** Stretch's Cookies/Page Turner (from Handy Manny) *** The Big Sleepover (from Sofia the First) *** Knight Time/A Bad Case of Pricklethorns (from Doc McStuffins) *** Runaway Shuttle/Surfin' the Whirlpool (from Miles from Tomorrowland) ** Disney Junior Collection Volume 2 *** Goofy Gas!/Little Big Ape (from Mickey and the Roaster Racers) *** Blue Ribbon Bunny (from Sofia the First) *** Out of the Box/Run Down Race Car (from Doc McStuffins) *** Journey to the Frozen Planet/Attack of the Flickorax (from Miles from Tomorrowland) * Disney Origins Collection ** Disney Origins Collection Volume 1 *** Steamboat Willie *** The Chain Gang *** Mickey's Revue *** The Wise Little Hen *** Donald's Nephews *** Mr. Duck Steps Out *** Private Pluto * Disney 50's Rarities Collection ** Disney 50's Rarities Collection Volume 1 *** The Brave Engineer *** Morris the Midget Moose *** Lambert the Sheepish Lion *** Susie the Little Blue Coupe *** The Little House *** Melody *** Football Now and Then *** Toot, Whistle, Plunk, and Boom *** Ben and Me ** Disney 50's Rarities Collection Volume 2 *** Pigs is Pigs *** Casey Bats Again *** Social Lion *** Hooked Bear *** Jack and Old Mac *** In the Bag *** The Cowboy Needs a Horse *** The Story of Anyburg U.S.A. *** The Truth About Mother Goose *** Paul Bunyan *** Noah's Ark * Dora the Explorer ** Dora the Explorer Volume 1 *** 3 Little Piggies *** The Big River * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera ** El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera Volume 1 *** Zebra Donkey/Adios Amigos *** Miracle City Worker/Dia de los Malos * Enchantimals ** Enchantimals Volume 1 *** Finding Home * Ever After High ** Ever After High Volume 1 *** Legacy Day: A Tale of Two Tales *** True Hearts Day *** Thronecoming * The Fairly OddParents ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 1 *** Mission: Responsible/Hairicane *** Open Wide and Say Aaagh!/Odd Pirates *** The Odd Squad/For Emergencies Only *** Cheese & Crockers/Land Before Timmy ** The Fairly OddParents Volume 2 *** Anti-Poof *** Add-a-Dad/Squirrely Puffs *** Fly Boy/Temporary Fairy *** Crocker Shocker/Super Zero *** Dadbra-Cadabra/Timmy Turnip *** One Man Banned/Frenemy Mine * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ** Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Volume 1 *** Store Wars *** Berry Scary *** Who Let the Dogs In? * Fraggle Rock ** Fraggle Rock Season 1 Volume 1 *** Beginnings *** Wembley and The Gorgs *** Let the Water Run *** You Can't Do That Without a Hat *** The Thirty-Minute Work Week *** The Preachification of Convincing John ** Fraggle Rock Season 1 Volume 2 *** I Want to Be You *** The Terrible Tunnel *** The Lost Treasure of the Fraggles *** Don't Cry Over Spilled Milk *** Catch the Tail By the Tiger *** The Finger of Light ** Fraggle Rock Season 1 Volume 3 *** We Love You, Wembley *** The Challenge *** I Don't Care *** Capture the Moon *** Marooned *** The Minstrels ** Fraggle Rock Season 1 Volume 4 *** The Great Radish Famine *** The Garden Plot *** Gobo's Discovery *** Mokey's Funeral *** The Beast of Blue Rock *** The New Trash Heap in Town ** Fraggle Rock Season 2 Volume 1 *** Wembley's Egg *** Boober Rock *** The Trash Heap Doesn't Live Here Anymore *** Red's Sea Monster *** Uncle Matt Comes Home *** Boober's Dream ** Fraggle Rock Season 2 Volume 2 *** Mokey and the Minstrels *** All Work and All Play *** Sir Hubris and the Gorgs *** A Friend in Deed *** The Wizard of Fraggle Rock *** Doozer Contest ** Fraggle Rock Season 2 Volume 3 *** Red's Club *** The Secret of Convincing John *** Manny's Land of Carpets *** Junior Sells the Farm *** Fraggle Wars *** The Day the Music Died ** Fraggle Rock Season 2 Volume 4 *** Doomsday Soup *** The Cave of One's Own *** Wembley and the Great Race *** Doozer is as Doozer Does *** Boober's Quiet Day *** The Invasion of the Toe Ticklers ** Fraggle Rock Season 3 Volume 1 *** Red-Handed and the Invisible Thief *** Boober and the Glob *** The Grapes of Generosity *** Blanket of Snow, Blanket of Woe *** Pebble Pox Blues *** Home Is Where the Trash Is ** Fraggle Rock Season 3 Volume 2 *** Believe It or Not *** Wembley and the Mean Genie *** The Secret Society of Poobahs *** The Beanbarrow, the Burden and the Bright Bouquet *** Gobo's School for Explorers *** Scared Silly ** Fraggle Rock Season 3 Volume 3 *** The Great Radish Caper *** Born to Wander *** The Battle of Leaking Roof *** Playing Till It Hurts *** Bored Stiff *** The Cavern of Lost Dreams ** Fraggle Rock Season 3 Volume 4 *** The Incredible Shrinking Mokey *** A Dark and Stormy Night *** Gunge the Great and Glorious *** The Bells of Fraggle Rock *** Sprocket's Big Adventure *** Wembley's Wonderful Whoopie Water ** Fraggle Rock Season 4 Volume 1 *** Sidebottom Blues *** Uncle Matt's Discovery *** Junior Faces The Music *** The Perfect Blue Rollie *** A Tune For Two *** A Brush With Jealousy ** Fraggle Rock Season 4 Volume 2 *** Wembley's Flight *** Wonder Mountain *** Red's Blue Dragon *** Space Frog Follies *** Boober Gorg *** Mirror, Mirror ** Fraggle Rock Season 4 Volume 3 *** The Riddle of Rhyming Rock *** The Voice Inside *** The Trial of Cotterpin Doozer *** The River of Life *** Beyond the Pond *** Gone, But Not Forgotten ** Fraggle Rock Season 4 Volume 4 *** Mokey, Then and Now *** Ring Around the Rock *** Inspector Red *** The Gorg Who Would Be King *** The Honk of Honks *** Change of Address * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series ** Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series Volume 1 *** No Fraggle is an Island *** Big Trouble For a Little Fraggle/Necessity is a Fraggle of Invention *** The Great Radish Roundup/Lucky Fargy *** A Fraggle For All Seasons/A Growing Relationship *** The Best of the Best/Where No Fraggle Has Gone Before *** Gobo's Song/Wembley and the Bemble *** Ambassador Gorg/Homebody Matt * Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series Volume 2 *** The Great Fraggle Freeze *** Laundry Never Lies/What Boober's Nose Knows *** Mokey's Flood of Creativity/What the Doozers Did *** Red's Drippy Dilemma/Fraggle Babble *** The Radish Fairy/The Funniest Joke in the Universe *** Fraggle Fool's Day/Wembley's Trip to Outer Space * Gravity Falls ** Gravity Falls Volume 1 *** Tourist Trapped *** The Legend of the Gobblewonker *** The Inconveniencing *** Double Dipper *** The Time Traveler's Pig *** Boss Mabel * Hamtaro ** Hamtaro Volume 1 *** Hamtaro *** The Ham-Ham Clubhouse *** Calling all Ham-Hams! *** Come Out, Bijou! *** Diamonds of Sugar *** First Time at the Beach * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 1 *** A Moonflower is Born *** Little Blue Hemka *** What's a Chicken Plant? *** Slow Sand Rises ** Hanazuki: Full of Treasures Volume 2 *** Strange Gravity *** Seeing Red *** Moonflower Sister *** Baby Chicken Plant * Henry Danger ** Henry Danger Volume 1 *** The Danger Begins *** Mo' Danger, Mo' Problems *** The Secret Gets Out *** Tears of the Jolly Beetle ** Henry Danger Volume 2 *** Substitue Teacher *** Jasper Danger *** The Space Rock *** Birthday Girl Down * Hey Arnold! ** Hey Arnold! Volume 1 *** Arnold's Hat/Stoop Kid *** Mugged/Roughin' It *** Spelling Bee/Pigeon Man *** False Alarm/World Records ** Hey Arnold! Volume 2 *** Arnold Saves Sid/Hookey *** Save the Tree/New Teacher *** Ransom/Ms. Perfect *** Eating Contest/Rhonda's Glasses *** Eugene Goes Bad/What's Opera, Arnold? *** Stinky Goes Hollywood/Olga Get Engaged *** Dangerous Lumber/Mr. Hyunh Goes Country *** Arnold's Room/Helga vs. Big Patty *** Career Day/Hey Harold! *** Sid's Revenge/Roller Coaster *** School Play *** Parents Day * iCarly ** iCarly Volume 1 *** iPilot *** iWant More Viewers * Knight Squad ** Knight Squad Volume 1 *** Opening Knight *** A Knight at the Roxbury *** Knight in Shining Armor Day *** One Magical Knight ** Knight Squad Volume 2 *** The Dork Knight Returns *** Tonight, Two Knight *** A Knight's Tail *** Parent Teacher Knight * Kulipari: An Army of Frogs ** Kulipari: An Army of Frogs Volume 1 *** Episode 1 *** Episode 2 * LEGO Friends ** LEGO Friends Volume 1 *** A New Girl in Town *** Stephanie's Surprise Party * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 1 *** A Pet's Best Friend Is.../Pet, Peeved *** The Wheel Deal/In the Steal Of The Night *** Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop *** Welcome to the Fitness Center *** Talent Search *** Hip-Hop Dance-Off ** Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own Volume 2 *** Pitch Im-Purr-Fect/The Big Sleep-Over *** Let It Go (Not The Hit Song)/The Fast and Fur-ious * Mega Man: Fully Charged ** Mega Man: Fully Charged Volume 1 *** Throwing Shade (Part I & II) *** Drilling Deep/Videodrone * Miraculous Ladybug ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 1 *** Stormy Weather *** The Bubbler *** The Pharaoh *** Lady Wifi ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 2 *** Timebreaker *** Mr. Pigeon *** The Evillustrator *** Rogercop ** Miraculous Ladybug Volume 3 *** Horrificator *** Copycat *** Kung Food *** Dark Cupid * Monster High ** Monster High Volume 1 *** New Ghoul @ School *** Fright On! *** Jaundice Brothers *** Talon Show *** Fear Squad *** Substitute Creature *** Party Planners *** Blue Lagoona *** Copy Canine *** Bad Scare Day *** Totally Busted *** Shock and Awesome * Muppet Babies ** Muppet Babies Season 1, Volume 1 *** Noisy Neighbors *** Dental Hijinks *** Who's Afraid of the Big, Bad Dark? *** Raiders of the Lost Muppet *** Scooter's Hidden Talent *** The Case of the Missing Chicken *** What Do You Want To Be When You Grow Up? ** Muppet Babies Season 1, Volume 2 *** Eight Take-Away One Equals Panic *** Close Encounters of the Frog Kind *** Gonzo's Video Show *** Fun Park Fantasies *** From a Galaxy Far, Far Away *** Good Clean Fun ** Muppet Babies Season 2, Volume 1 *** Piggy's Hyper-Activity Book *** Once Upon an Egg-Timer *** Fozzie's Last Laugh *** The Great Cookie Robbery *** Out-of-this-World History *** Snow White and the Seven Muppets *** I Want My Muppet TV! ** Muppet Babies Season 2, Volume 2 *** Musical Muppets *** What's New at the Zoo? *** The Muppet Cartoon Show *** The Muppet Museum of Art *** By the Book *** When You Wish Upon a Muppet ** Muppet Babies Season 3, Volume 1 *** Pigerella *** The Best Friend I Never Had *** The Weirdo Zone *** Muppets in Toyland *** The Muppet Broadcasting Company *** Kermit Goes to Washington *** Fozzie's Family Tree *** The Daily Muppet ** Muppet Babies Season 3, Volume 2 *** Scooter's Uncommon Cold *** Treasure Attic *** Around the Nursery in 80 Days *** Fine Feathered Enemies *** Muppet Goose *** Bad Luck Bear *** Of Mice and Muppets *** Back to the Nursery ** Muppet Babies Season 4, Volume 1 *** Muppetland *** Water Babies *** The Incredible Shrinking Weirdo *** Where No Muppet Has Gone Before *** Journey to the Center of the Nursery *** This Little Piggy Goes to Hollywood *** My Muppet Valentine *** Invasion of the Muppet Snackers *** Twinkle Toe Muppets ** Muppet Babies Season 4, Volume 2 *** Weirdo For The Prosecution *** Muppet Island *** The Frog Who Knew Too Much *** Beach Blanket Babies *** Old MacKermit Had a Farm *** Adventures in Muppet-Sitting *** The House That Muppets Built *** Masquerading Muppets *** Nanny's Day Off ** Muppet Babies Season 5, Volume 1 *** Muppets Not Included *** Beauty and the Schnoz *** The Pig Who Would Be Queen *** Is There a Muppet in the House? *** Slipping Beauty *** Muppet Baby Boom *** Scooter By Any Other Name ** Muppet Babies Season 5, Volume 2 *** He’s a Wonderful Frog *** Elm Street Babies *** Plan 8 From Outer Space *** Junkyard Muppets *** The Air Conditioner at the End of the Galaxy *** Bug-Busting Babies ** Muppet Babies Season 6, Volume 1 *** This Old Nursery *** And Now a Word from Our Muppets *** Six-to-Eight Weeks *** The Green Ranger *** Not Necessarily the Babies *** Comic Capers *** Faster than a Speeding Weirdo *** Skeeter and the Wolf *** Romancing the Weirdo ** Muppet Babies Season 6, Volume 2 *** The New Adventures of Kermo Polo *** Goosetown Babies *** It's Only Pretendo *** Quoth the Weirdo *** Operators Are Standing By *** Babes in Troyland *** Puss n' Boots n' Babies *** The Muppet of Invention *** A Punch Line to the Tummy ** Muppet Babies Season 7, Volume 1 *** Muppet Babies: The Next Generation *** Buckskin Babies *** Sing a Song of Superheroes *** Gonzee’s Playhouse Channel *** Kermit Pan *** Whose Tail Is It, Anyway? *** At the Movies *** In Search of the Bronzed Beetle ** Muppet Babies Season 7, Volume 2 *** The Transcontinental Whoo-Whoo *** Get Me to the Perch on Time *** Bearly Alone Babies *** Remote Control Cornballs *** Nice to Have Gnome You *** Happy Birthday, Uncle Piggy *** Hats, Hats, Hats *** Eight Flags Over the Nursery * Muppet Play-Along Video ** Muppet Play-Along Video Volume 1 *** Neat Stuff To Know & To Do *** Sing-Along, Dance-Along, Do-Along *** Hey, You're as Funny as Fozzie Bear *** Wow, You're a Cartoonist! * The Muppet Show ** The Very Best of the Muppets! *** The Very Best of the Muppets! Meet the Muppets! *** The Very Best of the Muppets! More Muppets Please! **''The Muppet Show Season 1'' Volume 1 *** Juliet Prowse *** Connie Stevens *** Joel Grey (includes Wayne & Wanda's "Stormy Weather" and two Newsman bits cut from the commercial DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season 1") *** Ruth Buzzi *** Rita Moreno *** Jim Nabors (includes Jim's song "Gone With The Wind" (with intro) and "Danceros" (with backstage reference and intro) cut from the commercial DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season 1") *** Bonus: Promos for Juliet Prowse, Connie Stevens, Joel Grey, Ruth Buzzi, Rita Moreno, and Jim Nabors **''The Muppet Show Season 1'' Volume 2 *** Florence Henderson *** Paul Williams (includes the opening song "All of Me" (with intro and backstage reference) cut from the commercial DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season 1") *** Charles Aznavour (includes Charles' song "The Old-Fashioned Way" (with intro) cut from the commercial DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season 1") *** Harvey Korman *** Lena Horne *** Peter Ustinov *** Bruce Forsyth *** Bonus: Promos for Florence Henderson, Paul Williams, Charles Aznavour, Harvey Korman, Lena Horne, Peter Ustinov, and Bruce Forsyth **''The Muppet Show Season 1'' Volume 3 *** Sandy Duncan *** Candice Bergen *** Avery Schreiber *** Ben Vereen *** Phyllis Diller *** Vincent Price (includes the closing number "You've Got a Friend" (with intro) cut from the commercial DVD release of "The Muppet Show Season 1") *** Bonus: Promos for Sandy Duncan, Candice Bergen, Avery Schreiber, Ben Vereen, Phyllis Diller, and Vincent Price **''The Muppet Show Season 1'' Volume 4 *** Valerie Harper *** Twiggy *** Ethel Merman *** Kaye Ballard *** Mummenschanz *** Bonus: The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence *** Bonus: The Muppet Show Pitch Tape *** Bonus: Promos for Valerie Harper, Twiggy, Ethel Merman, Kaye Ballard, and Mummenschanz **''The Muppet Show Season 2'' Volume 1 *** Don Knotts *** Zero Mostel *** Milton Berle *** Rich Little *** Judy Collins *** Nancy Walker *** Bonus: Promos for Don Knotts, Zero Mostel, Milton Berle, Rich Little, Judy Collins, and Nancy Walker **''The Muppet Show Season 2'' Volume 2 *** Edgar Bergen *** Steve Martin *** Madeline Kahn *** George Burns *** Dom DeLuise *** Bernadette Peters *** Rudolf Nureyev *** Bonus: Promos for Edgar Bergen, Steve Martin, Madeline Kahn, George Burns, Dom DeLuise, Bernadette Peters, and Rudolf Nureyev **''The Muppet Show Season 2'' Volume 3 *** Elton John *** Lou Rawls *** Cleo Laine *** Julie Andrews *** Jaye P. Morgan *** Peter Sellers *** Bonus: Promos for Elton John, Lou Rawls, Cleo Laine, Julie Andrews, Jaye P. Morgan, and Peter Sellers **''The Muppet Show Season 2'' Volume 4 *** Petula Clark *** Bob Hope *** Teresa Brewer *** John Cleese *** Cloris Leachman *** Bonus: The Muppets Valentine Show *** Bonus: Warburton's Giant Crumpet commercial featuring The Muppets *** Bonus: "Bohemian Rhapsody" (sung by the Muppets) *** Bonus: Promos for Petula Clark, Bob Hope, Teresa Brewer, John Cleese, and Cloris Leachman **''The Muppet Show Season 3'' Volume 1 *** Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge *** Leo Sayer *** Roy Clark *** Gilda Radner *** Pearl Bailey *** Jean Stapleton *** Bonus: Promos for Kris Kristofferson and Rita Coolidge, Leo Sayer, Roy Clark, Gilda Radner, Pearl Bailey, and Jean Stapleton **''The Muppet Show Season 3'' Volume 2 *** Alice Cooper *** Loretta Lynn *** Liberace *** Marisa Berenson *** Raquel Welch *** James Coco *** Helen Reddy *** Bonus: Promos for Alice Cooper, Loretta Lynn, Liberace, Marisa Berenson, Raquel Welch, James Coco, and Helen Reddy **''The Muppet Show Season 3'' Volume 3 *** Harry Belafonte *** Lesley Ann Warren *** Danny Kaye *** Spike Milligan *** Leslie Uggams *** Elke Sommer *** Sylvester Stallone *** Bonus: Promos for Harry Belafonte, Lesley Ann Warren, Danny Kaye, Spike Milligan, Leslie Uggams, Elke Sommer, and Sylvester Stallone **''The Muppet Show Season 3'' Volume 4 *** Roger Miller *** Roy Rogers and Dale Evans *** Lynn Redgrave *** Cheryl Ladd *** Bonus: The Muppets on Puppets *** Bonus: Classic commercials for Purina Dog Chow *** Bonus: 1979 "60 Minutes" Backstage at The Muppet Show *** Bonus: Promos for Roger Miller, Roy Rogers and Dale Evans, Lynn Redgrave, and Cheryl Ladd **''The Muppet Show Season 4'' Volume 1 *** John Denver *** Crystal Gayle *** Shields and Yarnell *** Dyan Cannon *** Victor Borge *** Linda Lavin *** Bonus: Promos for John Denver, Crystal Gayle, Shields and Yarnell, Dyan Cannon, Victor Borge, and Linda Lavin **''The Muppet Show Season 4'' Volume 2 *** Dudley Moore *** Arlo Guthrie *** Beverly Sills *** Kenny Rogers *** Lola Falana *** Phyllis George *** Dizzy Gillespie *** Bonus: Promos for Dudley Moore, Arlo Guthrie, Beverly Sills, Kenny Rogers, Lola Falana, Phyllis George, and Dizzy Gillespie **''The Muppet Show Season 4'' Volume 3 *** Liza Minelli *** Anne Murray *** Jonathan Winters *** Star Wars *** Christopher Reeve *** Lynda Carter *** Alan Arkin *** Bonus: Promos for Liza Minelli, Anne Murray, Jonathan Winters, Star Wars, Christopher Reeve, Lynda Carter, and Alan Arkin **''The Muppet Show Season 4'' Volume 4 *** Doug Henning *** Andy Williams *** Carol Channing *** Diana Ross *** Bonus: The April 2, 1979 broadcast of "The Tonight Show" *** Bonus: Promos for Doug Henning, Andy Williams, Carol Channing, and Diana Ross **''The Muppet Show Season 5'' Volume 1 *** Gene Kelly *** Loretta Swit *** Joan Baez *** Shirley Bassey *** James Coburn *** Brooke Shields *** Bonus: Promos for Gene Kelly, Loretta Swit, Joan Baez, Shirley Bassey, James Coburn, and Brooke Shields **''The Muppet Show Season 5'' Volume 2 *** Glenda Jackson *** Senor Wences *** Debbie Harry *** Jean-Pierre Rampal *** Paul Simon *** Melissa Manchester *** Tony Randall *** Bonus: Promos for Glenda Jackson, Senor Wences, Debbie Harry, Jean-Pierre Rampal, Paul Simon, Melissa Manchester, and Tony Randall **''The Muppet Show Season 5'' Volume 3 *** Mac Davis *** Carol Burnett *** Gladys Knight *** Hal Linden *** Marty Feldman *** Christopher Langham *** Wally Boag *** Bonus: Promos for Mac Davis, Carol Burnett, Gladys Knight, Hal Linden, Marty Feldman, Christopher Langham, and Wally Boag **''The Muppet Show Season 5'' Volume 4 *** Johnny Cash *** Buddy Rich *** Linda Ronstadt *** Roger Moore *** Bonus: A look at the Muppet Workshop *** Bonus: "Of Muppets & Men" documentary *** Bonus: Promos for Johnny Cash, Buddy Rich, Linda Ronstadt, and Roger Moore * My Life as a Teenage Robot ** My Life as a Teenage Robot Volume 1 *** If Came From Next Door/Pest Control *** Sibling Tsunami/I Was A Preschool Dropout * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 1 *** Friendship is Magic *** The Ticket Master *** Boast Busters ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Volume 2 *** Luna Eclipsed *** May the Best Pet Win! * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls ** My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Volume 1 *** Dance Magic *** Movie Magic *** Mirror Magic * Nickelodeon Classic Collection ** Nickelodeon Classic Collection Volume 1 *** Eureeka's Castle *** Allegra's Window *** You Can't Do That On Television *** Salute Your Shorts *** Clarissa Explains it All *** Are You Afraid of the Dark? *** Hey Dude * Nickelodeon Collection ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 1 *** Tommy's First Birthday (from Rugrats) *** Downtown as Fruits/Eugene's Bike (from Hey Arnold!) *** No Pain, No Gain/Who Gives a Buck (from Rocko's Modern Life) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 2 *** Starstruck/Who's Taffy? (from Rugrats) *** Arnold & Lila/Grand Prix (from Hey Arnold!) *** A Dam Too Far/Long in the Teeth (from The Angry Beavers) ** Nickelodeon Collection Volume 3 *** Beaver Fever/Same Time Last Week (from The Angry Beavers) *** Dem Bones/Winslow's Home Videos/You're Fired (from CatDog) *** The Trouble With Darwin (from The Wild Thornberrys) * PAW Patrol ** PAW Patrol Volume 1 *** Pup and the Kitty-tastrophe/Pup Save a Train *** Pup Pup Boogie/Pup in a Fog ** PAW Patrol Volume 2 *** Pups Make a Splash/Pups Fall Festival *** Pups Save the Sea Turtles/Pups and the Very Big Baby * Peppa Pig ** Peppa Pig Volume 1 *** Muddy Puddle *** Mr. Dinosaur is Lost *** Best Friend *** Hiccups *** Snow *** Fancy Dress Party *** Very Hot Day *** At the Beach *** My Birthday Party *** School Play * Phineas and Ferb + Milo Murphy's Law ** Phineas and Milo ''Volume 1: Beginnings ** * ''Pokémon ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 1 *** Alola to New Adventure! *** The Guardian's Challenge! ** Pokémon: Sun & Moon Volume 2 *** Loading the Dex! *** First Catch in Alola, Ketchum-style * Recess ** Recess: Volume 1 *** The Great Jungle Gym Stand Off *** The Break In *** The New Kid * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Mystic Mayhem *** Origami Tsunami/Donnie's Gift * Rocko's Modern Life ** Rocko's Modern Life Volume 1 *** Heff in a Handbasket/Wallaby on Wheels *** Zanzibar/Fatal Contraption *** Wacky Delly * Sesame Street ** Sesame Street Volume 1: 1969-1974 *** Season 1 **** "Sesame Street Theme" (including Gordon's opening line from the first episode) **** "Henson #5 Song" **** "Rubber Duckie" (original version) **** "Rhino Love Song" **** Batman Clean/Dirty **** "If I Knew You Were Coming" **** "Yellow Submarine" **** Kermit: Sorting Shapes *** Season 2 **** “I Love Trash” **** Ernie & Bert: Banana in Ear (Part 1) **** Henson Queen of Six **** Ernie & Bert: Banana in Ear (Part 2) **** George the Farmer: Above & Below **** Henson Computer #4 **** “The Garden” **** Sherlock Hemlock: Twiddlebugs **** Professor Hastings: Trucks **** What's My Part?: Foot *** Season 3 **** "Bienvenidos" **** "Ten Tiny Turtles on the Telephone" **** Detective #20 **** Operatic Orange **** Kermit and Cookie Monster: Machine **** Forwards and Backwards **** Harvey Kneeslapper: Confetti Door Prank **** Peacocks **** "C is for Cookie" **** "AB-C-DEF-GHI" *** Season 4 *** Season 5 ** Sesame Street Volume 2: 1974-1979 *** Season 6 *** Season 7 *** Season 8 *** Season 9 *** Season 10 ** Sesame Street Volume 3: 1979-1984 *** Season 11 *** Season 12 *** Season 13 *** Season 14 *** Season 15 ** Sesame Street Volume 4: 1984-1989 *** Season 16 *** Season 17 *** Season 18 *** Season 19 *** Season 20 * Shimmer and Shine ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 1 *** Welcome to Zahramy Falls *** All Bottled Up/Zoom Zahramay ** Shimmer and Shine Volume 2 *** A Tree-mendous Rescue/Flying Flour *** Mermaid Mayhem/Snow Place We'd Rather Be * Shopkins ** Shopkins: Chef Club *** Chef Club *** Ain't No Party Like a Shopkins Party *** After Party ** Shopkins: World Vacation *** World Vacation *** Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake *** Shopkins World Fair *** World Wide Vacation *** Lights, Camera, Shopkins! ** Shopkins: Wild *** Wild *** Look Within *** Be Mine Cutie *** Go Cheeky! *** Hey! Listen! *** Keep in Touch *** A Shoppet Out of Pawville * Skylanders Academy ** Skylanders Academy Volume 1 *** Skylanders Unite! *** My Way or the Sky Way * SpongeBob SquarePants ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 1 *** Model Sponge *** Patrick Man! *** Snail Mail *** Don't Wake Patrick ** SpongeBob SquarePants Volume 2 *** SpongeBob LongPants *** Larry's Gym *** Sportz *** Doodle Dimension * Sonic Boom ** Sonic Boom Volume 1 *** The Sidekick/Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days? *** Translate This/Buster ** Sonic Boom Volume 2 *** My Fair Sticksy/Fortress of Squalitude *** Double Doomsday/Eggheads * Sonic X ** Sonic X Volume 1 *** Chaos Control Freaks *** Sonic to the Rescue * Strawberry Shortcake ** Strawberry Shortcake Volume 1 *** Meet Strawberry Shortcake *** Spring in Strawberry Shortcake *** Get Well Adventures * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters ** Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters Volume 1 *** Confessions of a Teenage Superhero *** Pulled in Every Direction * Tangled: The Series ** Tangled: The Series Volume 1 *** What the Hair!? *** Rapunzel's Enemy *** Fitzherbert P.I. *** Challenge of the Brave ** Tangled: The Series Volume 2 *** Cassandra v. Eugene *** The Return of Strongbow *** In Like Flynn *** Great Expotations * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 1 *** Rise of the Turtles *** Turtle Temper *** New Friend, Old Enemy ** Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Volume 2 *** I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman *** Metalhead *** Monkey Brains *** Never Say Xever * Teen Titans ** Teen Titans Volume 1 *** Date with Destiny *** Terra * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius ** The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Volume 1 *** The Retroville 9/Grumpy Young Men *** Monster Hunt/Jimmy for President *** Return of the Nanobots *** Sheen's Brain * The Loud House ** The Loud House Volume 1 *** Left in the Dark/Get the Message *** Heavy Meddle/Making the Case ** The Loud House Volume 2 *** Along Came a Sister/Chore and Peace *** Project Loud House/In Tents Debate * The Proud Family ** The Proud Family Volume 1 *** Tween Town *** Twins to Tweens * The Thundermans ** The Thundermans Volume 1 *** Adventures in Supersitting *** Phoebe vs. Max ** The Thundermans Volume 2 *** Dinner Party *** Report Card * Thomas & Friends ** Thomas & Friends Volume 1 *** Springtime for Diesel *** A Most Singular Engine *** Dowager Hatt's Busy Day ** Thomas & Friends Volume 2 *** Diesel and the Ducklings *** The Way She Does It *** Pouty James * Totally Spies! ** Totally Spies! Volume 1 *** A Thing for Musicians *** The New Jerry *** Spy vs. Spy * True and the Rainbow Kingdom ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 1 *** Super Duper Dance Party *** Frookie Sitting *** Zappy Cling! *** Zip Zap Zoooom! ** True and the Rainbow Kingdom Volume 2 *** A Royal Stink *** Great Grizmos *** Little Helpers *** Wishing Heart Hollow * T.U.F.F. Puppy ** T.U.F.F. Puppy Volume 1 *** Purr-fect Partners/Doom-mates *** Crusin' for a Bruisin'/Puppy Love *** Mall Rat/Operation: Happy Birthday *** Toast of T.U.F.F./Share-A-Lair *** Snapnapped/Mom-A-Geddon * Victorious ** Victorious Volume 1 *** Pilot *** The Bird Scene * Voltron: Legendary Defender ** Voltron: Legendary Defender Volume 1 *** Some Assembly Required *** Return of the Gladiator * Yo-Kai Watch ** Yo-Kai Watch Volume 1 *** Yo-Kai Are Real!/The Spooky Intersection *** The One in the Water/Why Did You Say That?/Katie's Secret Movies Very few movies were released on Nintendo Switch Video when it launched, however more titles will be added when the demand is high. They included: * ''A Muppets Family Christmas * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland * The Brave Little Toaster * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars * The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue * A Christmas Carol * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * The Christmas Toy * The Croods * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * Disney's Descendants * Disney's Descendants 2 * Dog City * Down at Fraggle Rock: Behind the Scenes * The Dragon That Wasn't (Or Was He?) * The Elm-Chanted Forest * Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show * Frankenweenie * Finding Dory * The Great Muppet Caper * Henson's Place * Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie * High School Musical * High School Musical 2 * How to Train Your Dragon * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Jack and The Beanstalk * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * The Lego Movie * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Madagascar * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted * Megamind * Miss Piggy's Hollywood * Mr. Peabody & Sherman * The Muppet Christmas Carol * Muppet Classic Theater * The Muppet Movie * Muppet Treasure Island * The Muppets * The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years * The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson * Muppets From Space * The Muppets Go To The Movies * Muppets Most Wanted * The Muppets Take Manhattan * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * The Nightmare Before Christmas * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Puss in Boots * Ralph Breaks the Internet * Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling * The Secret Life of Pets * The Secrets of the Muppets * Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting * Sesame Street Presents Follow That Bird * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Sing * The Song of the Cloud Forest * The Tale of the Bunny Picnic * Tales of Muppetland: The Frog Prince * Tales of Muppetland: Hey Cinderella * Tales of Muppetland: The Muppet Musicians of Bremen * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Trolls * Valiant * The Wild * The Wizard of Oz (1982 anime) * Wreck-It Ralph * Zootopia Nintendo Switch Video XG Nintendo Switch Video XG is a re-innovated, revised and revamped re-release of the original Nintendo Switch Video. As XG says Extra Generations, it's aimed for older and teenage fans of Nintendo, as it would feature more Films and Television Series releases, not only aimed at all ages that are released from the 1970s-2000s, but also media aimed at Teenagers and Adults as well. It features enchanced audio and resolutions. The re-release will also feature more Companies distributing home Media here. List of Television Series *''Shonen Jump'' **''My Hero Academia/Boruto: Naruto Next Generations 2-in-1 Pack'' ***''Volume 1: Beginnings'' ***''Volume 2: '' ***''Volume 3:'' **''One Piece'' **''Fist of the North Star'' **''Dragon Ball'' **''Sailor Moon'' **''Kinnikuman'' **''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 1'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 2'' ***''Phantom Blood Vol. 3'' *''Beast King GoLion/Voltron: Defender of the Universe'' *''Spider-Man series **Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends **''Spider-Man: The Animated Series **''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' *''Braves series *''Robot Romance Trilogy **''Combattler V'' **''Voltes V'' **''Commander Daimos'' *''Gainax Mecha Trinity'' **''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann'' ***Volume 1: The Drill of **''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' **''Diebuster'' *''NBC Classics'' **''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Beginnings '' *''TGIF'' *''Doctor Who Classics'' *''Sherlock'' *''Blackadder'' *Kamen Rider (Asian exclusive; with English Dubs from the Cartoon Network Asian Broadcasts) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' *''Jim Henson's The Storyteller'' **''Hans My Hedgehog'' **''Fearnot'' **''A Story Short'' **''The Luck Child'' **''The Heartless Giant'' **''The Soldier and Death'' **''The True Bride'' **''Sapsorrow'' **''The Three Ravens'' *''Jim Henson's Greek Myths'' **''Perseus and the Gorgon'' **''Orpheus and Eurydice'' **''Theseus and the Minotaur'' **''Daedelus and Icarus'' Movies *''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' **''Iron Man Trilogy **''Thor ''Trilogy **''Captain America ''Trilogy **''Captain Marvel **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Avengers Quadrilogy'' **''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars'' *''Mazinger series'' *''Indiana Jones '' *''Back to the Future'' *''DC Comic series'' *''Disney Classics series'' *''Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann: The Movie '' *''Godzilla series'' *''Rampage'' *''Jurassic Park'' *''Jurassic World'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''The Dark Crystal'' *''Labyrinth'' *''Monster Maker'' *''Lighthouse Island'' Gallery File:Andi-Mack-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Barbie-Dreamhouse-Adventures-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-City-Greens-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Big-Hero-6-The-Series-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bizaardvark-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Bunsen-Is-a-Beast!-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney-and-Pixar-Cars-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cars-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Cartoon-Network-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:DC-Super-Hero-Girls-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney's-Descendants-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Disney's-Descendants-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Despicable-Me-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Despicable-Me-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Disney-Channel-Collection-Volume-1.png File:Disney-Junior-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Enchantimals-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Ever-After-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Finding-Dory-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Hanazuki-Full-of-Treasures-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Henry-Danger-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Hey-Arnold!-The-Jungle-Movie-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:High-School-Musical-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:High-School-Musical-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Knight-Squad-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Kung-Fu-Panda-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:LEGO-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Littlest-Pet-Shop-A-World-of-Our-Own-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-Escape-2-Africa-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Madagascar-3-Europe's-Most-Wanted-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Mega-Man-Fully-Charged-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Miraculous-Ladybug-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Monster-High-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:My-Little-Pony-Friendship-is-Magic-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Nickelodeon-Collection-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:PAW-Patrol-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Peppa-Pig-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Pokémon-Sun-&-Moon-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shimmer-and-Shine-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Rise-of-the-Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Chef-Club-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-World-Vacation-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shopkins-Wild-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Shrek-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Shrek-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Skylanders-Academy-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:SpongeBob-SquarePants-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Sonic-Boom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Strawberry-Shortcake-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Stretch-Armstrong-and-the-Flex-Fighters-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Tangled-The-Series-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teen-Titans-(2003)-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Teenage-Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Jimmy-Neutron-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Incredibles-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Incredibles-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:The-Loud-House-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:The-Secret-Life-of-Pets-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:The-Thundermans-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Thomas-&-Friends-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Totally-Spies-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Toy-Story-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-2-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Toy-Story-3-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:Trolls-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png File:True-and-the-Rainbow-Kingdom-Volume-1-Nintendo-Switch-Video.png File:Wreck-It-Ralph-Nintendo-Switch-Video-Movies.png Category:Nintendo Switch Category:Video storage